borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claptrap Rescue: Trash Coast
Claptrap Rescue: Trash Coast is an optional mission from the Claptrap Rescue series in Borderlands. It becomes available only after Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess and runs in the Trash Coast location. Background :"You've discovered another defunct Claptrap robot. Could there be an unused repair kit somewhere out here?" Walkthrough Objectives :Find the repair kit and repair this Claptrap. :*Repair Kit Strategy The damaged Claptrap is found in a bandit camp south of the vending machines, a little inland from a beach house. Nearby Larva Crab Worms will pose a minor obstacle before reaching the encampment, and once in the camp itself, bandits will also attack. The crab worms and bandits will be hostile to each other, leaving the options of either fighting them sequentially as normal, or playing them off against each other. Another strategy is to bring Bleeder into the bandit camp as well, since he is a respawning boss. The bandits will also be hostile to Bleeder. The Repair Kit is deceptively hidden on top of the sewage pipe that runs through the Trash Coast. In order to get to on the top of the pipe to retrieve it, locate the other end of the pipe to jump on to it. There are two possible paths. The northern path is the shorter of the two, although the southern path can also be taken on the way to completing Bait And Switch. The alternative to tracing a circuitous route is to scale the debris near the bandit camp. While this can be accomplished it can also lead to frustration with repeated failed attempts that result in characters sliding back to the ground. The less direct approach to this strategy is to climb the ramp leaning against the containers (near the broken claptrap), and then jump onto the adjacent hut and then the rock thereafter. From there, jump to the huge trash pile, and onto the pipe. The large pile of debris by the last bend in the pipe line can be scaled fairly quickly and easily. The location is on the left of the entrance to the bandit camp. It is much easier and faster than walking around and looking for the start of the pipe line. Trash Coast Map Location of Claptrap.jpg|Map location of Claptrap Trash_Coast_Claptrap.jpg|Trash Coast ClaptrapTrash_Coast_Claptrap.jpg|Trash Coast Claptrap Trash_Coast_Map_Location_of_Repair_Kit.jpg|Repair Kit Location Trash_Coast_Repair_Kit.jpg|Repair Kit Trash_Coast_Sewage_Pipe_Location.jpg|Sewage Pipe Location Trash_Coast_Sewage_Pipe_-_Start.jpg Trash_Coast_Sewage_Pipe_-_Step_2.jpg Trash_Coast_Sewage_Pipe_-_Step_4.jpg Alternative way : Trash coast repair kit fast route.jpg|Map of a fast route repair kit Right underneath the repair kit.jpg|Route to jump up from below the repair kit. Rubble to jump up.jpg|Route up the rubble. Rock to jump up.jpg|Once on the rubble jump to the rock. Jump to pipe.jpg|Then jump to the pipe. Completion :"Thank you kindly, stranger! I got lost out here and eventually the salt in the air rusted me to pieces. Thanks to you, I think I can find my way back home now. Here's a little something to express my gratitude." Notes *Text of Claptrap Repair Kit item: Tools to infiltrate all of Claptrap's little panels and access points. ru:Спасти Железяку: Trash Coast